More Than Meets the Eye
by Autobot00001
Summary: Ever since the battle with Zelda, Odette has been experiencing weird dreams. But when she and Derek try to find the answer surrounding her dreams, they are somehow transported into the future, where they find themselves caught right in the middle of the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. And if it wasn't bad enough, one Decepticon seems to be hunting them. Please R&R.
1. Strange Dreams

_Odette stood in a very dark place. She couldn't see or hear anything other than the sound of her own voice._

_"Hello?! Derek! Where are you?!" She called out as loud as she could, but there was no response. As she was about to lose all remaining hope that she had left, Odette saw a blinding flash of light, and was immediately surrounded by what looked like millions of stars. It seemed beautiful enough, but she was utterly confused about what this phenomenon meant. Before she could do anything about it, she was swept across the stars until she came upon something that shocked to her right to her heart. It was a large, metallic planet that was completely in ruins, yet lights still shone from it. Soon, Odette found herself transported down to the surface of the planet, where she saw a large, deep hole that she assumed led down to the center of the planet. She then looked off into the distance and saw different colors of lights flashing, accompanied by what sounded like explosions. Odette had no idea what this all meant to her, but she had a feeling that she was about to find out._

_All of a sudden, she heard loud, metallic footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around, and much to her surprise, there came a large, mechanical being that looked to be red and blue in color approaching her, with a heroic and fatherly appearance to him, and on the sides of each of his shoulders was a symbol which resembled some kind of face. Odette's eyes widened in fear, but as soon as he had come up to her, he simply continued walking. It was as if he didn't even notice she was there._

_The large metal figure then walked to the edge of the hole and placed his finger to the side of his head, where he began to speak._

_"Ratchet" he said. "I have reached the Well, and am beginning the launching sequence."_

**_"Copy that, Optimus."_**_ Odette heard a second voice say, but she didn't see anyone else there. In fact, the voice resonated from the same figure, but it came when he was not speaking. It was as though he was communicating with someone who was somewhere else, which Odette had never fathomed before. **"But are you sure this is the only way?"** the same voice asked._

_"I am afraid so, old friend," the figure known as Optimus sadly responded. There was a moment of silence._

**_"Very well,"_**_ the second voice said, **"You may proceed."**_

_Optimus's chest then opened up on it's own, revealing a sphere that was glowing brighter than the sun. Odette then turned towards the hole and saw another bright light shoot out of it and into the sky, where it disappeared amongst the stars. As the light disappeared, Odette heard a vicious roaring sound approaching from behind her. She turned around and saw some sort of flying machine heading straight towards them, the likes of which she had never seen before. When it came within thirty feet of them, it made a strange sound as it transformed into another mechanical figure, this time a grey one that looked much more evil than Optimus did, and on his chest was a different symbol of a face, which, while it looked as if it came from the same place as the one on Optimus, looked more sinister._

_Optimus didn't even turn around at all as the other figure stood there. He just let out a great sigh and began to speak, "I had a feeling you would come, Megatron."_

_The other figure, Megatron, let out an evil chuckle. "You know me all too well, Optimus."_

_Optimus then turned around and faced his opponent, with a look on his face Odette couldn't identify, and continued, "Your mission is in vain. I have sent the AllSpark far from here. You'll never find it."_

_"That may be, but I can still seize the rest of the day." Megatron said. "By claiming your Spark!"_

_Odette watched in shock as Optimus and Megatron each extended a sword from their right arms and let out a battle cry as they charged at each other. As their swords clashed, Odette saw a flash of blinding light._

* * *

><p>Odette sat up with a gasp and immediately looked around. Before she knew it, she was in hers' and Derek's bedroom back at Swan Lake Castle. Overcome with shock in what she had witnessed, she then looked around only to find Derek lying next to her, still sound asleep. Odette sighed, partially in relief. She then slowly got out of bed, staying carefully quiet as to not wake her husband, and went over to the window. She sat down in the windowsill and looked out at the sun rising up past the tops of the trees from across the lake. As she sat there, she couldn't get the bizarre dream out if her head. What did it all mean? Was it even a dream at all? Why would she dream such a thing in the first place?<p>

Whatever it meant, Odette knew in her heart that something was going to happen. But as she kept thinking about her dream, it suddenly started to fade from her memory. When Odette tried to remember it, she was soon snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of someone yawning. She turned around to see Derek starting to wake up.

Derek sat up and looked over at Odette with a smile. "Well, you're up awful early." He tiredly remarked. Odette giggled. "Well, so are you."

"True, but you usually sleep in later than me." Derek replied, "So why are you up so early, Odette?"

Odette looked away and shrugged, "It was just a dream is all."

Derek looked as his wife with concern. "Bad?"

"I…I don't really remember," Odette said, "I forgot about it soon after I woke up. But…I feel like I've had this dream before."

Derek then got out of bed, put his robe on, and went over to Odette, putting his hand on her shoulder. "How long has this been going on?" He asked her. Odette looked up to him.

"Ever since what happened with Zelda." Odette explained. "What do you think it means, Derek? C-could it mean anything at all?"

Derek shook his head. "I don't really know."

In all actuality, Derek was puzzled. He wondered why Odette hadn't told him about her dreams sooner, but he wasn't mad because she wasn't the only one who kept secrets in their marriage. After all, he kept Rothbart's notes on the Forbidden Arts and never told her about it until the Festival Days Celebration, and Odette couldn't have told him about her dreams because it would fade from her memory soon after she had it. But perhaps she might be able to remember at least something about them, he thought.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything about your dreams, Odette?" he asked.

Odette thought it over for a minute, and then something suddenly came back to her, "I think I can remember bits and pieces of it," she said. "Stars like in the night sky, only a lot more of them, and they were surrounding me. And there was a name… I think it was… Optimus."

Derek looked at his wife in confusion. "Optimus?" He repeated, the word sounding foreign to him. Odette nodded. "Yes, but I don't know what it means."

Derek then put his arm around Odette's shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, honey. I'm sure we'll find out what this all means sooner or later." He said comfortingly. Odette looked at her husband and smiled.

"You're right, Derek. But promise me that whatever happens, you won't do anything too rash."

"Alright, I promise," Derek said with a smile. "Now let's head downstairs for breakfast."

Odette nodded in agreement, "Sure, I could use some after that."

Despite Derek's reassurance, Odette still couldn't get the thought of her dreams out of her head. And she knew deep down that whatever was going on, it wasn't over. It was just the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hey guys. I know I don't normally write stories like this, and this seems like an odd mash-up, but I really wanted to so this story. And I'm sorry that the chapter is so short, it was supposed to be longer, but it got too long and I just wanted to get it up as soon as possible. I do NOT own either franchise. The Swan Princess is owned by Richard Rich and Nest Entertainment, and Transformers is owned by Hasbro. Please read and review, but if you do so, please be nice in your reviews.<strong>


	2. An Unexpected Discovery

Not long after their conversation at the window had ended, Derek and Odette went downstairs for their breakfast, still feeling tired from just waking up. The morning air felt cool, and the breeze that came in from the open windows felt lush with the scent of spring tree leaves. It wasn't long before they were both enjoying a delicious, four-cheese soufflé upon a long, wooden table with a silk cloth over it, when Derek's mother, Queen Uberta, walked into the dining room, and as expected, she was her usual perky self. Derek looked over to her and smiled.

"Good morning, mother." Derek greeted her.

"Oh, good morning, Derek." Uberta greeted back, yawning. "How did the two of you sleep last night?"

Derek shrugged. "We slept fine, thank you for asking. But, uh, Odette had a strange dream last night."

"A strange dream?" Uberta asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked over at Odette with curiosity on her face. "What was it about? Are you alright, dear?"

Odette nodded. "Yes Uberta, I'm fine. It wasn't necessarily a nightmare or anything like that, but the strangest part is that… I feel like I've had this dream before." She explained. "But every time I wake up from it, I start to forget about it."

Uberta immediately came over and sat down next to Odette, took her hands, and gave her a warm smile. "It's alright, Odette. I'm sure we'll find out what it means eventually."

Odette smiled at her mother-in-law. "Thanks, Uberta. That really helps."

"Anytime, dear," Uberta said.

Derek yawned again before he looked back over to Uberta and asked, "What about you, mother? Did you have any dreams last night?" Derek asked.

Uberta looked over at Derek, "As a matter of fact, I did, Derek. I dreamt that the two of you finally gave me a grandchild to spoil." she responded, causing Derek and Odette to blush.

"You two have been married for almost two years now, and I'm still not a grandmother yet!"

"Mother!" Derek shouted in embarrassment.

"Well, it's true!" Uberta exclaimed, "You know, I'm not getting any younger and…" suddenly, Uberta's face turned to a sad expression and her lower lip started quivering.

"Mother, please," Derek said, "don't give us the lip thing."

"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Uberta cried out, "I'm never going to have a grandchild before I die!"

Derek looked over at Odette, and sighed, "Alright, mother, we'll think about it."

At hearing her son say these words, Uberta squealed in excitement, "Oohh, Thank you, darling!"

Suddenly, Odette stood up and walked out of the dining room. Derek, being the concerned husband he was, followed her. He walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder from behind.

"What's wrong, Odette?" he asked.

Odette remained silent for a few moments, but then turned towards her husband and spoke up, "Derek… do you think now is the right time for us to have a baby?"

Derek looked at his wife in surprise, "Why?"

"Well, you've been so busy with your duties as a prince, that we haven't really had that much time to spend together." Odette explained.

"Oh… I see." Derek said.

"And if we do have a baby" Odette continued, "How will you be able to help me raise it if you're always busy?"

"Odette," Derek responded at length as he took Odette's hands and said, "I'm terribly sorry that I've been so busy lately, but it's only because I was trying to protect you. But if you're not ready to have a baby yet, I'll understand."

"Well… I never said I wasn't ready." Odette smiled. "Actually, I've wanted to have one since we first got married."

"Really?" Derek asked.

Odette nodded in response. Derek looked at his wife for a few moments before speaking up again.

"All right then." He said with a smile. "Then I guess we're going to have a baby."

Odette smiled back, "I guess so." She said. "But let's wait until tonight, okay? I'd like to go for a walk along the lake right now."

Derek nodded in agreement, "Absolutely. Anything for my angel."

Just then, as the two of them started to walk towards the front door of the castle, Odette thought she heard a voice; a quiet and still voice, as though she had heard someone whisper. And the voice was calling her name.

"Odette," it called. Odette turned her head to look behind her and Derek, but there was no one there.

"You okay, Odette?" Derek asked.

"Huh?" Odette said as she looked at her husband, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay?" Derek said, not entirely convinced.

Suddenly, Odette heard the voice again, but this time, it was louder. "Odette…"

She stopped dead in her tracks again with an odd look on her face, causing Derek to turn around and face her again, now with concern evident on him. "Are you sure you're all right, Odette?" He asked her worriedly. "You look pale."

Odette immediately shook her head, if only to just prevent her husband from being unnecessarily stressed out about anything else, especially if she was only hearing things. "Well then maybe a walk outside is what I need to clear my head."

"Clear your head?" Derek questioned. "Of what?"

Odette thought for a second. "It… it's about what happened with Zelda." She lied. Derek took a step up to her and replied, "Zelda?"

Odette nodded. "I've been having nightmares about her too." She said. "I'm still feeling upset about that whole thing with her… how she almost killed both of us over those notes. It scares me thinking of what could've happened."

While she was indeed trying to make up a story to avoid worrying her husband, in numerous ways, there was some truth to her words. Odette actually had been somewhat restless about the ordeal with Zelda even before her nightmares concerning the mechanical beings had come about. She felt scared about what kinds of trouble Derek must've gone through in thinking his own wife had been taken from him that day, and just mentioning the experience was somewhat painful for her. Derek could see this on her face, and he gently put his hand on her shoulder, pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"It's all right, honey." He said calmly. "It's over now. But I understand how you feel. In some ways, I've been feeling restless about what happened… or what almost happened… as well."

Odette looked directly at him. "Then maybe we both need some fresh air, then."

Derek nodded. "I think you're right, sweetie. Come on. You know where the lake is."

And with that, the two of them treaded forth, side by side out to Swan Lake. But as they did, Odette's grim thoughts about the experience with Zelda were soon pushed away by her fears concerning her dreams of the metal warriors. What did they mean, if anything at all? Were they a warning? A sign? A vision? Or was she simply going crazy by dwelling on something that had such little significance to her at the time? She simply didn't know. She was so lost in her thoughts from it all, that she hardly noticed when she and Derek had at last reached the other side of Swan Lake in the cool, serene outdoors. She and Derek walked along the shore of it, which was finally able to snap Odette out of her dwellings. They then began to remember everything that had happened to them there before. As they walked, they soon came to a very familiar spot.

"You remember this spot, don't you?" Derek asked as he looked around.

Odette nodded happily, "Yes I do. It has so many memories," she said, "This was the exact spot where you found me after Rothbart captured me."

As happy as that memory was, Odette also had other memories of the lake that she wished she could forget. Like how Rothbart turned her into a swan and would ask her every night if she'd marry him so he could gain control of her father's kingdom. But thanks to Derek, that had never happened.

As the two of them walked along the lake, Derek went over to a large bolder and sat down. Odette then went over to him and sat across his lap and rested her head on his chest and sighed happily.

"This place sure has its memories," Odette commented.

Derek nodded, "It sure does."

Suddenly, as the light from the sun shined on then, something started flashing in the corner of Derek's eye. He looked and saw the it was Odette's necklace, a small heart-shaped gold pendant with the image of a swan on it, which was hanging by a gold chain around Odette's neck.

Derek took the necklace in his hand and examined in, "I remember when I gave this to you."

"You do?" Odette asked.

"Yeah, it was at your christening," Derek explained, "I was three years old at the time, and you were still just a baby."

Odette giggled at her husband's story, "You have a very good memory, Derek."

"Yeah," Derek said with a smile. But as Derek started to remember more, his smile faded.

Odette noticed this and looked at him with worry, "What's wrong, honey?"

Derek shook his head. "N-nothing. It's just…"

He paused. "What is it?" Odette asked again concernedly. Derek sighed before he replied, "It's just… I can't help thinking about what you said before, Odette… About how you can't stop thinking about Zelda."

"What about it?" She asked.

"What if there's still traces of her somewhere out there, Odette?" He went on. "What if the Forbidden Arts are still out there? For all we know, there could still be remnants of it beneath the castle, or even around this very lake. I don't want that sorcery harming you ever again."

Odette smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that, Derek." She said. "I know we finally overcame the Forbidden Arts when Zelda was defeated. If they were still around, we'd know."

"But Odette-"

"It's all right." She said, gently hugging him for comfort. "Even if the Forbidden Arts do still exist somewhere out there, we won't let them bring any more harm again. We've overcome it before, and we can do it again if we have to."

Derek took a deep breath. "I suppose you're right, Odette." He said softly.

"And besides", Odette continued, trying to sound as uplifting as possible for him. "Now's not the time for that kind of talk, Derek. This is a happy moment, and we should treat it like one instead of talking about that sort of thing."

Derek thought for a moment before, finally giving into his wife's advice, put a hand on her shoulder and said, "All right. Not another word on it, then."

From there, the two of them gently sat down beside one another, allowing their feet to rest upon the edges of Swan Lake. Despite his thoughts earlier, Derek knew on the inside that Odette was right; He was never going to let anything change their world, especially if it ever involved the Forbidden Arts. But even despite this, Derek couldn't help but wonder; What if something had indeed been left behind? What if there was something left in Rothbart's old chamber in the castle that could still pose a threat to them or anyone else they knew? These thoughts meandered like a restless wind inside a letterbox, tumbling blindly and making their way across his mind despite his best efforts. But even so, his uneasy mind right then went unnoticed by Odette as she leaned her head down against his chest, yawning quietly. Derek smiled at her as she did, putting his hand on her head and carefully stroking her soft, golden hair as if it were the pelt of a swan. And the couple stayed like this for some time as they admired their surroundings, nearly falling asleep on several occasions.

But little did Derek know at that moment that Odette's thoughts were perhaps just as uneasy as his were at that moment. So in a way, both of them were trying to stay as calm as possible for the other. And it worked, for the moment, at least.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the two of them had decided that it was time to formally end the day and head back to bed for some much needed rest. But as Odette lay there in bed, she kept wondering why this was all happening to her. It couldn't have been because of the Forbidden Arts. They were destroyed when Derek had burned Rothbart's notes, but there could have been others who used the Forbidden Arts long before Rothbart did, and they could still be causing trouble for her. But then Odette suddenly remembered her dreams again. Whoever the figures in her dreams were, they somehow had a connection to all this. She could just feel it with every fiber in her body. But whatever this all meant, Odette silently prayed that nothing bad happened to her or Derek, or anyone else that they cared about. And with that, she fell into a deep sleep, but certainly not a dreamless one.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Odette opened her eyes and found herself standing at the base of a canyon. The canyon walls were even higher than the castle's towers and had vines coming out of it and the sky was completely cloudy, as if a storm had just come through. The entire area smelled of rotting vegetation. She turned her head towards the ground and widened her eyes in shock. The ground was covered in a thick layer of fog that did very little to conceal the giant metal bodies that lied there. They were all greatly damaged, some of them missing limbs or having giant jagged swords impaled through them. It was as if there had been a great battle there.<em>

_Suddenly, Odette heard the sound of giant metal footsteps approaching, just like in her dream, only this time there were two sets of them. She turned to see two giant metal figures. The larger red and blue one she recognized as the warrior known as Optimus from her dreams, but the other one she had never seen before. He was two-thirds Optimus's size and was colored white with orange stripes, but on the left-hand side of his chest was the same symbol that Optimus had on his shoulders. The two figures stopped at the edge of the site and looked upon it with despair._

"_For the first time in my life, Optimus, I wish you were wrong," Optimus's companion gravely said._

_Just then, they all heard a loud roaring sound coming from overhead. They looked to see a strange flying machine; the same one from Odette's dream._

**'**_**Megatron,'** Odette thought as she remembered what, or in this case, who it was._

_The craft flew across to the other side of the canyon and transformed into the other figure from her dream, who then landed at the top of the canyon wall. Only this time, something was different about him. In Odette's dreams, Megatron's eyes were blood red, but this time, they were glowing dark purple._

"_Optimus! Been well? I see you brought your…trusty watchdog," Megatron said, obviously mocking Optimus's companion._

_Odette turned to Optimus and his friend, who pounded his fist into his hand, suggesting he wanted to fight, "Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?!" he said angrily._

"_I know why you're here, Megatron," Optimus said to his opponent._

"_Hardly a surprise, Optimus," Megatron responded, "After all, you and I have been at this a long time. And YOUR TIME has come to an end!"_

_Odette's eyes widened as Megatron revealed a large crystal shard, the same color of purple as his eyes, and held it above his head. 'What is that?' she thought to herself._

_Megatron then threw the shard into the ground bellow him and glowing purple cracks started forming. Odette looked at the other two figures, who were watching in utter shock._

"_RISE, my army!" Megatron commanded._

_Suddenly, the most unexpected thing happened. The dead metal bodies skewed across the field started to rise up out of the ground._

"_By the AllSpark," Optimus's companion said as they all saw the creatures skulk around. Odette was in complete terror as she watched these events unfold before her eyes._

"_BEHOLD!" Megatron thundered triumphantly, "THE POWER OF DARK ENERGON!"_

_As the creatures started approaching Optimus and his friend, Odette closed her eyes, not wanting to see anymore._

* * *

><p>Odette suddenly awoke with a gasp, sounding entirely out of breath. She took a moment to collect herself and catch her breath again before she looked around. She saw that it was still late into the night, not long after she had first fallen asleep. She sat there in silence for a moment before she looked over, expecting to find Derek. But to her shock, his spot on the bed was empty, and the sheets were somewhat ruffled. He wasn't there. Odette's eyes widened now.<p>

"Derek?…"

She expectedly got no reply as silence crept all throughout the room, as though she hadn't called for him at all. She gasped. Reaching forth and getting out of her bed as quickly as possible, she stood up and slipped on her red silk robe, which was hanging on a hook beside the door. She silently left the room, leaving the door open a crack. Once out of there, she quietly crept down one of the many hallways in the royal castle before she found the room she was looking for. Opening the door to it, she went inside and leaned a few inches over the bed, only to find the sleeping figure beneath its sheets. She whispered,

"Rogers!"

He awoke with somewhat of a start, but eventually he saw who had disturbed him at this hour.

"Ah, Odette, you're awake." He mumbled.

"Have you seen Derek?" She asked quickly, seeming hasty to find him. Rogers tiredly nodded.

"Yes, I saw him about a half-hour before going to bed," he answered. "I believe he said he was going down to the cellars."

"The cellars?" She questioned. "What would he be doing down there?"

Rogers replied, "He didn't say, I'm afraid. But he sounded like he was in a hurry for some reason."

Odette was about to ask further on the subject, but suddenly, it hit her; She knew what was going on.

_What if the Forbidden Arts are still out there? For all we know, there could still be remnants of it beneath the castle, or even around this very lake. I don't want that sorcery harming you ever again._

She realized it. Derek had gone down to the cellars to search for any last hidden traces of Rothbart's influence on them. Knowing that was where he had found the notes on the Forbidden Arts in the first place, she gasped, turned around, and ran out of Rogers' room, knowing now what he intended to do. Rogers simply sat up and stared out of his still open door now, wondering what in the world had just happened.

* * *

><p>After making her way to where she knew the cellars were in the dead of night, Odette ran down the steps into the dark chambers, moving in the direction of Rothbart's old location. She entered it hastily, and when she did, she heard what sounded like someone moving things around in search of something. She figured that it had to be Derek, and to confirm it, she called his name.<p>

"Derek?"

Her voice echoed across the old, decaying stone walls around her. Suddenly, the ruffling noises had ceased all together, and she heard a voice call out to her.

"Odette?"

She knew for sure now that this was indeed Derek down here. Making her way to the bottom of the steps, she followed the sound of Derek's voice until, at last, she found him nearby the door that led to the very same chamber that Rothbart once resided in. She stopped and looked at him for a moment.

"Derek!" She whispered. "What are you doing down here?"

Derek's eyes widened as he put down a stack of papers he had been looking through just then. He sighed, "I… I just wanted to make sure we'd really gotten rid of it all, Odette." He admitted. "I care about you too much to let anything else slip through my fingers like it did before."

Odette took a moment to take this in, and eventually, she nodded. "I understand." She said. "But Derek, it's late, and you need your rest. Maybe tomorrow we can-"

Suddenly, she stopped. Being caught off-guard by his wife's sudden pause, Derek raised an eyebrow as he took a few steps closer to her. "Odette?" He started. "Is something wrong?"

Odette took a moment to think to herself before she looked ahead at the entrance to Rothbart's old chamber. "It… I don't know." She responded, "I'm starting to feel like there's something down here calling out to me now…"

As they stood there, Derek grew nervous about what Odette could've meant by this. They were indeed next to the very same room where Rothbart had reclaimed the Forbidden Arts after Odette's father, King William, had banished him.

"You think there's something down here now, Odette?" Derek asked.

"That's the thing," Odette said, "I don't know. It just… hit me now."

Wanting to find answers, Derek and Odette agreed to go upon the door that lay just behind them. Reluctantly, they opened it and saw the room that once stored the Forbidden Arts and Rothbart's notes to them. It was covered with dust, cobwebs and there were several spiders roaming around. They searched the room from top to bottom, but still found nothing.

"I don't think there's anything in here anymore, Odette," Derek said, "Remember, Rogers and I burned everything we found in here."

"I know, but keep looking," Odette responded, "There has to be something down here."

Derek was confused by why Odette would think something was still down there, especially so suddenly, but it wouldn't have surprised him if they did indeed find something. After all, Rothbart kept many things down there and he could've hidden something that they still didn't know about. But if they did find something, Derek knew he had to destroy whatever it could've been.

As she looked through an empty bookcase, Odette stepped on a tile and felt it sink into the floor. The bookcase then began to open up, revealing a hidden room.

"Derek!" Odette said.

Derek turned to his wife, "What is it, Odette?"

Odette looked into the room and saw something glowing, "I…I don't know."

Derek went over to Odette, and the two of them went into the room to see what the object that was glowing was. What they found was even more curious than the Forbidden Arts orb. It was a small crystal, blue in color and resembled a quartz crystal, but it was glowing. And the strangest thing about it was that it was floating in midair.

Derek looked at the crystal, but didn't know what to do, "What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know," Odette said as she reached for the crystal.

"Odette, be careful," Derek warned his wife.

As Odette was about to touch the crystal, something happened. It began to glow brighter and brighter until it was so bright that Odette could barely see. And it kept getting even brighter. Derek instinctively ran towards his wife and grabbed her as the two of them were engulfed in the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: PHEW! I thought I'd NEVER get this done! I would like to thank my good friend WTF123 for helping me with this chapter. He has really been a big help to me for a while now. Please review, but ONLY if you liked it.<strong>


End file.
